Problemas de una novata
by Chatt Noir
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a la orden oscura y comenzará a vivir sus aventuras junto con los exorcistas conocidos por todos, enamorándose de cierto espadachín testarudo. ¿Sobrevivirá esta chica a su nueva vida?
1. Chapter 1

Problemas de una novata

¿Cómo había llegado a esa _Situación_? De ser una chica normal, con una familia normal-pequeña pero sin nada en especial-amigos normales-si se les puede decir normal a los locos de sus amigos-y ahora estaba presa de un tipo loco que no estaba segura si fuera humano. Todavía recordaba claramente la sonrisa odiosa-siempre que lo veía estaba sonriendo-esos profundos y temibles ojos rojos acompañados por ese extraño brillo en su mirar.

Sus cortos cabellos de color rojo oscuro e intenso ahora estaban sucios y enmarañados llegándose a ver casi negro, su piel antes blanca y delicada como la porcelana estaba cubierta por tierra y sangre coagulada. Su ropa, ni hablar de ella, ahora solo eran harapos llenos de sangre. Sus extraños ojos turquesas estaban apagados y sin vida, como si ya no quedara rastro de vitalidad en aquel delgado y pequeño cuerpo.

Su estómago gruñó y recordó que hacía mucho que no comía o bebía algo, eso la estaba matando al igual que la pérdida de sangre. Supuso que no fue tan buena idea eso de mover sus muñecas para liberarse hasta llegar al punto en el que quedaron en carne viva. _"¿Así que esto es todo? Voy a morir en una asquerosa celda y no podré volver a ver a mi papá…" _Ante tal pensamiento sus ojos recobraron ese brillo feroz y ardiente que tanto la caracterizaba. Movió más sus muñecas provocando una mueca de dolor en su demacrado rostro pero finalmente, logró zafarse. Cayó de rodillas y revisó sus muñecas, juró que casi podía ver sus huesos. Se levantó lentamente y cuando se aseguró de que podía mantenerse en pie, buscó una salida.

Tardó unos pocos minutos encontrándola y sospechó de una trampa _"Demasiado fácil" _pensó pero era la única salida y tenía que irse, ya.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, no paraba a pesar de que sabía que en ese estado no llegaría muy lejos. Al llegar a un bosque pensó que estaría a salvo, si llegaba al río podría confundir su aroma con algo de lodo en caso de que usara a sus perro de cacería y así le costaría más trabajo encontrarla, pero, sus planes se arruinaron cuando de la nada salieron unos monstruos con muchos cañones en su redondo cuerpo y caras de bufón con una estrella en la frente. "_¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!"_

Dio vuelta a la derecha y corrió hasta llegar a un viejo granero en donde se escondió, esas cosas la habían seguido así que se ocultó entre la paja y se aseguró de guardar silencio.

A lo lejos, en una esquina alejada del granero vio unos guantes de cuero, uno blanco y otro negro, tenían una cruz verde, si los veías no tenían nada de raro, lo extraño era que la cruz titilaba y como si una fuerza extraña la llamara, se acercó a ellos y la misma fuerza la incitó a ponérselos, el blanco en la derecha y el negro en la izquierda, no tenían dedos y le quedaban a la perfección. Un dolor agudo recorrió sus manos y tuvo que reprimir un grito. Los guantes titilaron con más fuerza, a tal grado que atrajeron a los monstruos como moscas a la miel, ahora sí no tenía esperanza. Deseó tener un escudo que la protegiera y como por arte de magia, del guante blanco salieron unas especies de hilos que crearon un bello escudo delante de ella que impidió que las balas de los monstruos impactaran contra ella. Luego, el guante negro soltó también unos hilos pero estos eran filosos y atravesaron a las extrañas criaturas como si fueran de mantequilla. Hubo una explosión y ella cayó inconsciente, esperando que ese no fuera su final.

**Hola, bueno, este fic lo había subido con otra cuenta y por motivos personales no pude continuarlo, y lo hago ahora. Probablemente lo encuentren en otra página pero esa no soy yo, me plagiaron-hasta los comentarios me plagiaron -.- - Espero les guste la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1_"__**Llegando a la Orden negra" **_

La joven seguía dormida, ya habían pasado 4 días desde que un buscador la encontró y al ver que era compatible con la Inocencia la llevó a la Orden negra, por sus heridas y por los cadáveres de los Akumas supuso que había peleado con ellos y vencido.

La mayoría en la Orden tenía curiosidad por esa chica. Las enfermeras estaban preocupadas, por el aspecto de la joven, se notaba que no se había alimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo y las marcas en sus muñecas-de las cuales se dieron cuenta cuando le quitaron los guantes-demostraban que había estado encadenada pero gracias a la Inocencia estas habían curado casi del todo, aunque las cicatrices quedarían ahí.

-Enfermera-dijo una chica de 16 años, cabellos largos y verdosos atados en dos coletas, ojos violetas y usando el uniforme de la Orden-¿Cómo está?-preguntó algo preocupada por la chica.

-Mejor, no tardará en despertar.

-Es muy linda-mencionó viendo las finos y angelicales rasgos de la chica que se veía como un pequeño ángel con sus rojos cabellos-ahora limpios y brillantes-esparcidos por la almohada.

-Sí, pobre, debió haberla pasado muy mal.

-Seguramente. Causó mucho revuelo, incluso Kanda parece tener curiosidad por…-no pudo terminar porque la nueva habitante de la orden abrió los ojos de color azul verdoso-más verdes que azules-has despertado.

-Sí, yo… ¿En dónde estoy?-la joven se incorporó lentamente sabiendo que podía tener una recaída.

-En la Orden Negra. Soy Lenalee Lee y ella es la Jefa de Enfermeras.

-Daphne Amy Black, dime Amy. Disculpa ¿Qué es eso de la Orden Negra?

-La Orden Negra es una organización religiosa que se encarga de exterminar Akumas y recolectar fragmentos de Inocencia, una sustancia que es compatible con algunos humanos. Al parecer tú eres una de esas personas al igual que yo.

-¿Akumas? ¿Así se llaman los monstruos que me atacaron?

-Así es.

-Entiendo. Los guantes, tienen esa sustancia ¿Verdad?

-Sí, ahora tú serás una exorcista. Claro, si aceptas.

-Sí, acepto-dijo luego de pensar un rato pero luego-… mi padre me matará cuando se entere de esto-comentó en su forma chibi-sus amigos le decían así cuando tomaba un aspecto tierno, sus ojos se hacían enormes y vidriosos, ponía su puño derecho en su boca y le salían orejas y cola de gato negros ¿Por qué tomaba esa forma? No lo sabía pero sus amigos lo hacían a cada rato.

-Oye-comenzó Lenalee-te encogiste.

-¿Enserio?-tomó su forma original nuevamente y se sonrojó nuevamente-suele pasarme cuando me exalto, me enojo o estoy segura que mi padre me encerrará en mi cuarto con sus amigos-que son militares, por cierto-y no me dejará salir hasta asegurarse de que no lo dejaré.

-Eso me recuerda lo que hace mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano hace eso? Vaya, que mala suerte tenemos pero, mi padre es la única familia que me queda y comprendo porque hace eso.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermano-ambas se sonrieron con algo de complicidad.

-Enfermera, ¿Cuándo podré salir?

-Puedes salir ahora, lo más preocupante era tu desnutrición pero, ya estás mejor, te recomiendo que vayas al comedor e ingieras algo. Si tienes cualquier molestia ven a verme.

-Claro… etto… Lenalee ¿Me puedes prestar algo de ropa?

-Por supuesto, en un momento regreso Amy-la joven de cabellos verdosos salió saludando a un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos grises que entró a la enfermería, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algunas heridas que tenía.

-Hola enfermera, ¿Podría curarme mis heridas, si no es molestia?

-Claro que no, Walker-san-la mujer fue por las cosas que iba a necesitar y el tal Walker se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica que lo miraba con gran curiosidad.

-Veo que has despertado. Soy Allen Walker-le tendió la mano-mucho gusto.

-Amy Black, el gusto es mío-correspondió el gesto y ambos sonrieron amablemente.

-¿Lenalee te ha explicado lo de la Orden?

-Sí, imagino que cuando recupere mi salud me integraré bien a la Orden.

-En ese caso, bienvenida.

-Gracias Walker-san.

-Dime solo Allen, me molesta un poco que me digan _Walker-san_ es algo… incómodo.

-Entiendo. ¿Me podrías decir cómo van las cosas en la Orden?

-¿Ah?-preguntó el albino algo sorprendido por la repentina pregunta de la pelirroja.

-Sí voy a participar en una Organización religiosa que está en guerra con un psicópata, debo estar informada sobre lo que sucede aquí, además aprovechando que tengo un exorcista en frente me podrías informar más acerca de la Inocencia y los Akumas de los cuales no se mucho.

-Bien. En estos momentos la Orden se encuentra algo… tensa-se sonrojó un poco al ver como la joven lo miraba intensa y concentradamente, como analizando sus palabras, gestos y su alma. Era una mirada bastante… intimidadora, "_Casi tanto como la de Kanda"_ Pensó el albino-hace poco fuimos atacados por los Akuma y los Noah.

-¿Noah?

-La familia que sirve al Conde-esperó a que la chica hiciera otra pregunta pero esta le hizo un gesto para que continuara-Por lo que estamos algo nerviosos y hasta un poquito paranoicos…-un joven mayor que ellos entró por la puerta, de facciones afiladas, cabellos rubios atados en una coleta, ojos rasgados y dos extraños puntos en la frente-Link te puede explicar mejor que yo. Link-san, ¿Le explicarías a Amy todo lo referente a la Orden, por favor?

-Amy Black-se presentó la joven al ver el breve destello de duda en los ojos del inspector-pronto me integraré a la Orden.

-Entiendo, Black-san. ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

-Allen me explicaba que hace poco fueron atacados por los Noah y los Akumas.

-No hubo bajas significativas en nuestras filas aunque el ambiente está tenso y nuestros superiores están tomando medidas para prevenir otro ataque de los Akuma. Para esto, me han asignado a vigilar a Walker-san, que se cree es el sucesor del décimo cuarto Noah, conocido como el músico.

-Ajá. ¿Quiénes son con exactitud los Noah?

-Los Noah son los que sirven fielmente al Conde del Milenio. Poseen los genes de Noé siendo así, humanos con características que otros no tienen. Representan también los sentimientos de Noé. Su líder, como ya se ha dicho, es el Conde del Milenio, creador de los Akumas y principal enemigo de la Orden la cual ha peleado contra él durante siglos.

-¿Cómo se crean los Akumas y que son?

-Los Akumas son criaturas que son creadas para matar. El fabricante-El Conde, en otras palabras-crea un esqueleto que cobra vida cuando un humano sumergido en la tristeza llama a un alma que queda encerrada en el cuerpo del Akuma, este Akuma Nivel cero asesina al humano y se mete en su cuerpo matando a las personas hasta llegar a Nivel 1. En esta forma los Akumas no tienen pensamientos o sentimientos, solo obedecen a su instinto de matar, cuando llegan a matar a las suficientes personas, llegan a Nivel 2, en este nivel ya poseen conciencia y personalidad. Hasta ahora los Akumas han llegado al cuarto Nivel.

-Las cosas están algo feas. Muchas gracias Link-san.

-Por nada, bienvenida a la Orden.

-Gracias-dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa logrando que el inspector, se sonrojara un poco. En ese momento entró Lenalee con un vestido chinesco color verde esmeralda.

-Hola Allen-kun, Link-san, veo que ya conocen a Amy.

-Sí, Link le estaba informando sobre la Orden.

-Ya veo, Amy, aquí tienes-le pasó el vestido y la chica se encerró en el baño, al salir se sonrojó un poco, el vestido era algo corto para su gusto-le llegaba a medio muslo-y un poquito ajustado marcando así su delgada figura. Pero no negaba que el vestido era precioso, verde esmeralda con adornos en un verde más claro, de manga corta y una pequeña abertura en la pierna izquierda y usaba unas zapatillas negras-ese vestido te queda bien.

-Gracias-cuando iba a decir algo más, un estridente sonido resonó en toda la enfermería. Como resultado, la pelirroja adoptó su forma chibi totalmente avergonzada-lo siento, hace mucho que no me alimento-la enfermera le pasó sus guantes que ella se puso, al instante el mismo agonizante dolor que sintió cuando se los puso por primera vez le atacó logrando que ella pusiera una pequeña mueca de dolor que fue sustituida por una de relajación cuando ese dolor agudo fue cambiado por un agradable frío. La cruz verde de los guantes titiló con fuerza para luego irse apagando hasta que solo se vieron leves destellos, como si las cruces fueran esmeraldas expuestas a la luz solar. _"Al blanco le diré Light y al negro Dark" _pensó para sí mientras los miraba fijamente.

-¿Esas son tus armas?-escuchó la voz de Allen-¿Cómo las conseguiste?

-Estaba corriendo por el bosque tratando de escapar de mi captor. Pero unos Akumas-creo que Nivel 1-me comenzaron a perseguir, me escondí en un granero y los vi. Estaban titilando cada vez con más fuerza y como si una fuerza magnética me atrajera, fui hacia ellos y me los puse, esa vez brillaron con mucha fuerza, los Akumas llegaron y pensé: "Estoy muerta". Desee tener un escudo y como por arte de magia, el guante blanco desprendió unos hilos que crearon un escudo que me protegió de las balas y luego desee unos hilos filosos que los atravesara, cosa que cumplió mi guante negro. Después de eso, perdí el conocimiento. Mi padre me va a matar-recordó en modo chibi. Lenalee rió y comenzó a guiarla al comedor luego de despedirse de Allen y Link pero al llegar a la puerta, un buscador le dijo a Lenalee que Komui la llamaba.

-Lo siento Amy.

-Descuida, ve con tu hermano antes de que se ponga como mi padre.

-Sí. Pídele a Jerry lo que quieras ¿Sí?-y la china se fue acompañada del buscador, la pelirroja se despidió de ella con la mano hasta que su amiga desapareció por un pasillo. Se giró para abrir la puerta y chocar contra alguien. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con un apuesto joven de unos 18 años, piel blanca, cabello azulado y largo atado en una coleta alta, ojos oscuros, fieros y profundos, alto y fornido aunque sin exagerar y su complexión resaltaba gracias a la camisa negra de cuello alto y sin mangas que se pegaba a su pecho marcando los músculos, _"Hermoso"_ pensó la pelirroja.

-Fíjate por dónde vas, enana-una vena saltó en la frente de la chica a la vez que apretaba su puño _"Retiro lo dicho"_.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 2 _**"¡Cierra la boca estúpido arándano con patas!"**_

La pelirroja contenía las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo al idiota que tenía enfrente con su legendario "_Puño de fuego"_-nombre con el que sus amigos bautizaron a su puño izquierdo cuando ella noqueó al brabucón de su escuela-pero, era nueva en la orden y no quería problemas con un exorcista-supuso ella al instante-ya experimentado. No, primero ganaría terreno y como todavía estaba desnutrida eso disminuía sus posibilidades de que el Puño de fuego le saliera bien-así es, ese puño se había vuelto un ataque certero para ella-lo miró con sus profundos ojos brillando de ira, sin doblegarse ante la profunda, aguijoneante (nota de la autora: no sé si exista la palabra y si no, pues ya la inventé) penetrante, hermosa, hechizante y como ya había dicho, profunda como el mar _"Luna*: ¿Cómo que profunda? ¡Amy, reacciona!"_ La mirada de la chica, que se había suavizado mientras miraba al japonés volvió a flamear como el fuego.

-¡Fíjate tú, idiota!-exclamó la chica mirando desafiante al japonés que le regresó la mirada. Ninguno desistía del intento por conseguir la victoria, al parecer los dos eran demasiado tercos y orgullosos para eso. Los buscadores y uno que otro exorcista los miraba. Esa pelea distaba mucho de ser como las del joven albino y el japonés. En este encuentro, el chico y la chica estaban, al parecer, escarbando en el alma del otro, buscando debilidades y fortalezas, desesperándose los dos por no poder ver nada excepto la competitividad y la desesperación que encontraban en los ojos del otro. La pelirroja logró ver algo, muy leve, no supo que era y el mayor también vio algo parecido que no supo identificar, desesperándolos más. Finalmente y contra todo pronóstico, ambos desviaron la mirada enojados al no poder atacar. El mayor se hizo a un lado comenzando a caminar y la pelirroja caminó entrando a la cafetería. Se acercó hacia un hombre moreno con un aspecto bastante afeminado-Disculpe-habló con voz tímida llamando así la atención del hombre-Me llamo Amy Black soy nueva en la Orden y yo, me preguntaba si… ¿Podría darme Lasaña, algo de paella, jugo de naranja y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate?-preguntó mientras se sonrojaba.

-Por supuesto que sí cariño-respondió el hombre bastante enternecido por la imagen que daba la pelirroja-Por cierto, soy Jerry. Le diste buena pelea a Kanda.

-¿El tonto descortés con pelos de arándano?-Jerry rió ante la forma en que la pelirroja llamó al exorcista.

-Sí, ese es Kanda.

-No lo conozco pero intuyo que es un gruñón.

-Algo pero es buen guerrero.

-Bien, eso es bueno. ¿Es un samurái?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo notaste?

-Uno de los amigos de mi padre también es un samurái y el arándano parlante-otra risa por parte de Jerry-me recordó bastante a Kamui. A parte de que vi su katana.

-Sí, es un samurái y tengo entendido que uno muy bueno-puso una charola con la comida de Amy en la barra-aquí tienes Amy, bienvenida a la Orden.

-Muchas gracias, Jerry-san-la joven tomó su charola y se fijó en unos buscadores que estaban algo solos así que fue a sentarse con ellos-hola, me llamo Amy Black, soy nueva en la Orden, espero que seamos amigos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Douglas-contestó un hombre de 20 años, aproximadamente, alto y bastante fornido, cabello corto color negro y ondulado con un fleco que cubría parte de sus ojos color esmeralda que resaltaban gracias a la bronceada piel-¿Eres buscadora o exorcista?

-Exorcista. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-¡Adelante!-exclamó un chico de 14 años, piel blanca y pecosa, enormes ojos color chocolate y cabello naranja atado en una coleta alta, su sonrisa era amable y algo traviesa. Un encanto de niño, al parecer-soy Mickey y él es Blake-señaló a otro joven de 17 años, piel muy blanca, cabello negro azabache y ojos color miel que eran cubiertos por su fleco. Tenía un aura algo aterradora.

-Hola-daba miedo y más con esa voz sombría y un poquito rasposa.

-…-entre todos hubo un silencio muy incómodo.

-No le hagas caso, él es así-respondió Douglas mientras que su compañero destilaba depresión por cada poro-te acostumbrarás.

-Sí es que no se va con los exorcistas antes de eso. Sería normal, solo somos buscadores, la escoria de la Orden-dijo Blake con voz de ultratumba.

-¡Diablos! Gracias, me has puesto deprimido-respondió el mayor con una voz y un aura parecida a la de su amigo.

-Ignóralos y estarás bien-se limitó a decir el chico.

-Me parece bien-en cuanto su lengua sintió el delicioso sabor de la lasaña explotando en su boca, comenzó a comer desesperada-claro, sin olvidar sus modales conservando el tenedor-para cuando se dio cuenta, su plato estaba vacío.

-Tenías hambre-dijeron asombrados los chicos viendo con ojos como platos a la chica.

-Etto… es que no pruebo bocado desde que un psicópata me secuestró.

-¿Te secuestraron?

-Sí-por alguna extraña razón, se sinceró con los chicos enfrente de ella-fue como hace un mes, poco después de mi cumpleaños. Yo regresaba a mi casa para celebrarlo con mi padre y unos amigos. Alguien me atacó por la espalda dejándome inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba en una fría y sucia celda, encadenada. El hombre que me secuestró dijo algo así como: "Por fin estamos solos mi pequeña mariposa, nadie nos separará". Yo estaba muy asustada y medio inconsciente, hace poco que logré escapar y fue cuando unos Akumas me atacaron, conseguí mi arma anti-akuma y llegué a la Orden.

-Eso sí que es trágico-se limitó a decir Blake.

-Algo. Ustedes son las primeras personas a las que les cuento esto.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Sí, Mickey, no sé porque pero creo que seremos muy buenos amigos.

-¿Eso significa que no nos vas a dejar de hablar?-preguntó Douglas algo sorprendido.

-No, de ahora en adelante ustedes son mis mejores amigos aquí en la Orden-sintió como algo se abrazaba a su cintura y se sorprendió al descubrir que era Blake que se aferraba a ella como si de eso dependiera su vida-¿Blake?

-Eres un ángel-lloriqueó el buscador conmovido.

-Oye, no es para tanto-pero el chico seguía aferrado a ella-emm, ayuda por favor.

El azabache separó a Blake de la cintura de la pelirroja después de mucho esfuerzo por parte del hombre que explicó a Amy que Blake estaba medio traumado luego de que su novia lo dejara por un exorcista americano y desde entonces se había vuelto algo sobreprotector y paranoico con sus amigos.

Al cabo de unos minutos entraron Lenalee, Allen y un pelirrojo cuya sonrisa parecía la de un niño que tiene un nuevo juguete. La china al divisar a Amy se acercó a ella llevando consigo al albino y al pelirrojo. Amy iba a saludarlos cuando de repente, sintió de nuevo un peso en su cintura. Blake se aferraba a ella como un chicle pero no solo era él, también era Douglas que se aferraba a sus piernas.

-Amy, ¿Qué hacen ellos abrazándote?-preguntó Lenalee.

-Eeehhh…

-Protegen su territorio-explicó el más joven del grupo mirando fijamente a sus amigos-dan pena ajena.

-Sí. Oigan, chicos, suéltenme, se me corta la circulación.

-¡No! ¡Te irás con ellos y jamás nos hablarás!-exclamó Douglas llorando como niño chiquito.

-¡No queremos eso! ¡Amy es nuestra!

-Esto es ridículo, no haré eso. Blake, Doug, ¡No sean ridículos y su-el-ten-me!-la chica golpeó a ambos buscadores con su puño izquierdo mandándolos a estrellarse contra una pared-y ese fue El Puño de fuego-susurró mientras un ligero humo salía de su puño.

-Que fuerza-musitó el pelirrojo.

-Etto… perdón-rió nerviosamente la albina-soy Amy Black, encantada-extendió su mano hacia el pelirrojo el cual le dio un ligero apretón.

-Lavi, igualmente.

-Amy-chan-dijo Lenalee captando la atención de la joven-mi hermano quiere verte, para saber cuál es el porcentaje de la sincronización con tu Inocencia y asignarte un maestro.

-Bien-la chica comenzó a caminar siendo guiada por los exorcistas, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, se giró mirando a sus nuevos amigos-¿Vienen o qué?-ante esto, los tres sonrieron alegremente y corrieron hasta llegar al lado de la joven. Al llegar a la oficina del supervisor, una gran gota recorrió la nuca de Amy al ver el desorden de la habitación _"Es igualita a la habitación de papá" _El supervisor, un hombre de cabellos azulados, ojos oscuros y con cierto parecido con Lenalee, la miró.

-Tú debes ser Amy-chan. Soy Komui Lee, Supervisor de este cuartel y hermano mayor de Lenalee.

-Mucho gusto.

-Pasaremos con Hevlaska para evaluar tu nivel de sincronización, ¿Te parece?

-Sí, claro-se limitó a responder algo nerviosa cuando vio a la extraña criatura que la rodeó con sus tentáculos, intentó relajarse pero no podía, odiaba admitirlo pero hubiera deseado que sus nuevos amigos estuvieran con ella. Estaba demasiado tensa y luego de unos minutos, Hevlaska la dejó en el piso.

-Su sincronización es del 56%

-Nada mal. ¿Cuántas veces has utilizado tu arma anti-akuma?-preguntó Komui claramente curioso.

-Una vez.

-¡¿Una vez?!

-Sí. ¿Por qué?-el supervisor no contestó, estaba en shock, esa chica, solo había utilizado una vez su inocencia y ya tenía el 56% era extraño, nunca había visto algo parecido. Con el debido entrenamiento, esa joven podría llegar a ser un General. Trató de recomponerse y la dirigió a su oficina donde sus amigos la esperaban.

-¡Amy! ¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Allen con una amable sonrisa.

-Bastante bien, supongo-la chica abrió la puerta chocando con alguien, al levantar la mirada, una sensación de ira y tranquilidad-muy contradictorias-la invadieron al ver frente a ella al samurái.

-¿Otra vez tú, enana?-se limitó a decir el japonés.

-¡Cierra la boca, estúpido arándano con patas!-exclamó la joven. Otras tres personas entraron pero ella solo miraba enojada al chico frente a ella.

-Amy-chan-dijo Komui viendo divertido la escena-este hombre es tu maestro, el General Froi Tiedoll y ellos son tu equipo: Chaoji, Noise Marie y Kanda Yu.

-¡¿Cómo que en el mismo equipo?!-gritaron los dos.

-Parece que ustedes dos se llevarán muy bien-comentó el general sonriendo hacia sus alumnos que al escuchar eso, cruzaron sus brazos y se dieron la espalda soltando un bufido seguido de un:

-¿Llevarme bien con este/esta idiota? ¡Sí, claro!-todos miraron la escena entre divertidos y sorprendidos mientras que Froi Tiedoll, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro pensó _"Del odio al amor, hay un solo paso"_ Tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno pasaría entre esos dos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 3 _**"Mi primera misión con… ¡¿El arándano parlante?!"**_

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que se integró al equipo de Froi Tiedoll, su uniforme de exorcista era parecido al de Lenalee, un vestido negro con rojo pero sin mangas, sus ahora inseparables-excepto cuando se duchaba y se dormía-guantes y unas extrañas botas que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla, ambas color negras pero con la peculiaridad de que una-la izquierda-tenía algunas costuras con hilo rojo y la derecha tenía cierres.

Había avanzado considerablemente gracias a-por mucho que odiara admitirlo-Kanda que fue asignado como su compañero de entrenamientos. Se podría decir que cuando peleaban, lo hacían a muerte, ninguno quería dejar el entrenamiento que solo era detenido cuando el general los obligaba. Entonces se miraban con desprecio y se iban en direcciones separadas.

Pero algo ocurría con la pelirroja, comenzaba a disfrutar los entrenamientos con el arándano parlante, mucho. Le comenzaba a gustar tenerlo cerca de ella, sentir como sus pieles se rozaban cuando atacaban, ver el brillo fiero de sus ojos cuando blandía su katana _"Luna: ¡Deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate Amy!"_ Le reprochó su "otro yo" se preguntó porque le pedía que se concentrara si solo estaba caminando pero pronto lo descubrió cuando chocó contra un poste. Se separó y sobó su frente ahora roja por el gran golpe.

-¿Quién demonios puso ese poste ahí?-lanzó al aire poniendo ambas manos en su frente, que comenzaba a sangrar-lo que me faltaba.

-¡Amy-chan!-escuchó una voz gruesa y varonil antes de caer al piso con el hombre encima de ella.

-¡Doug! ¡Quítate, me aplastas!-exclamó la joven para mandar a su amigo a volar de una sola patada para luego levantarse y sacudirse su vestido.

-Antes no pateabas tan fuerte. Kanda-san debe entrenarte duro-musitó el buscador con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-Sí, bueno, será un idiota pero es un gran contrincante y uno muy difícil de vencer, por cierto. Siempre me gana pero algún día, algún día probaré el sabor de la victoria y me regodearé de su derrota-comenzó a divagar.

-¿Ya comenzó de nuevo?

-Al parecer si, Mickey-se escuchó una voz de ultratumba.

-¡No me espantes así Blake!-saltó la pelirroja con sus orejas y cola de gato.

-Lo siento. Venía a avisarte que el Supervisor te manda a llamar.

-¿Komui? Bueno, gracias por avisarme, ¡Nos vemos luego chicos!-se despidió Amy con una gran sonrisa y limpiando un poco su manchada frente. Corrió hasta llegar a la oficina de Komui-¡Hola Komui! ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Amy-chan, te asignaré tu primera misión como exorcista-anunció Komui.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero solo llevo dos meses entrenado.

-Sí, por eso mismo, has mejorado increíblemente. Incluso Kanda lo ha admitido-esto último sorprendió a la joven que abrió los ojos como platos y su boca estaba abierta.

-¿Kanda dijo que yo había mejorado?

-Sí, no sé porque te sorprendes, creo que le agradas.

-Sí, claro, por eso se la pasa molestándome cada vez que tiene la oportunidad-replicó con sarcasmo.

-Así es él. Y admítelo, también te agrada, aunque sea un poquito.

-… Puede ser, tal vez, a lo mejor, quizá.

-Como sea, regresando al asunto de tu misión. En Bucarest hay actividad extraña y según los informes de los buscadores hay gran posibilidad de que sea un fragmento de Inocencia. Tu misión es recuperarla.

-¿En Bucarest?-susurró la joven algo ausente.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, es solo que… Bucarest es mi antiguo hogar. Eso es todo, será fácil encontrar la inocencia, conozco Bucarest como la palma de mi mano y tal vez pueda visitar a mi papá-respondió la chica con una radiante sonrisa.

-Sí, por eso te doy esta misión a ti.

-¡Cuenta conmigo, Komui!

-Otra cosa, Amy. Te acompañará otro exorcista.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién?

-El exorcista que mejor te conoce, el que es parte de tu equipo, el que siempre pelea contigo.

-No, Komui, no me hagas esto-suplicaba la joven.

-No creas que a mí me agrada mucho la idea, enana.

-¡Cállate, cabeza de arándano!

-¡¿A quién le dices cabeza de arándano, enana del demonio?!

-¡Eres el único que veo por aquí, idiota!

-Etto, chicos-dijo débilmente Komui claramente intimidado por las miradas asesinas y el aura asesina que habían adquirido ambos exorcista-creo que será mejor que lean el informe. Partirán en dos horas.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron su informe y se marcharon en direcciones contrarias farfullando maldiciones en contra del otro aunque otros pensamientos los atacaban interiormente. Por parte de Amy, ella se encontraba hasta cierto punto feliz de que su primera misión fuera con Kanda, el conocía mejor que nadie sus técnicas y su estilo de pelea por lo que quizá fueran un buen equipo y además… podría pasar más tiempo con el japonés.

Por otro lado, Kanda tenía una leve sonrisa que solo podía ser percibida por un ojo bien entrenado. Aunque solo lo admitiera en su subconsciente, le agradaba ver enojada a su compañera, los ojos de Amy brillaban mucho cuando peleaba con él y debía admitirlo, se veía linda. A parte de que sería una "Oportunidad perfecta para que ambos se conozcan mejor y congenien más" Recordó las palabras del General Tiedoll y soltó un pequeño "Tsk" Esa misión podría ser… interesante.

Al pasar las dos horas ambos se encontraron en el túnel del cual partía todos los exorcistas a sus misiones. Kanda portaba su mugen y usaba una capa café con capucha, en cambio, Amy llevaba una mochila negra y usaba una capa roja con capucha-La capa fue regalo de sus tres mejores amigos por su cumpleaños-regalo atrasado pero en su cumpleaños todavía no los conocía-Subieron a la balsa y el buscador que los acompañaba comenzó a llevarlos hacia la estación de trenes.

Para cuando subieron al vagón, la chica estaba bastante inquieta y nerviosa, después de tres largos meses volvería a ver a su padre. ¿Cómo le explicaría que era una exorcista y se había unido a una guerra de miles de años? Su padre era un militar-coronel para ser más exactos-y sabía en carne propia lo que era la guerra, de seguro no querría que su única hija, su única familia, estuviera en el campo de batalla dispuesta a morir. Soltó un suave suspiro mientras releía el informe.

-¿Qué te pasa, enana?-preguntó de repente Kanda sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Nada-para sorpresa del japonés, esta vez Amy no le había insultado.

-Algo te pasa y será mejor que me lo digas, si sigues con esa actitud pondrás en peligro la misión.

-Es que… Bucarest era mi hogar, ahí vive mi padre.

-¿Y?

-Él es militar, cuando se entere que soy parte de una guerra se enojará mucho conmigo. Tengo miedo a cómo vaya a reaccionar. Soy su única familia.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Murió al darme a luz. Mi padre, Roger, en aquellos días, me dejaba en casa de una tía, la única vez que me cargó en brazos fue cuando me llevó a la casa de su hermana… nunca lo volvió a hacer, no pedía información sobre mí, se limitaba a mandar dinero para mi comida, ropa y posteriormente mis estudios. No se dignó a verme hasta que sufrí un serio accidente a los 8 años. Creo que fue ahí cuando le cayó el 20 y comenzó a cuidarme-rió la joven sin ninguna alegría-al principio yo lo detestaba, nunca estuvo conmigo, nunca me cuidó ni protegió. Pero comencé a acostumbrarme a su presencia, para cuando me di cuenta, mi padre ya era parte importante de mi vida.

-¿Cómo es?-la chica levantó la mirada y miró sorprendida a su compañero que se limitó a desviar la mirada ocasionando una pequeña sonrisa en la joven.

-Físicamente pues… es bastante intimidante, es muy alto y bastante musculoso, su cabello es rojo, como el mío y lo lleva corto, su piel está bronceada, imagino que por las misiones a las que fue cuando recién ingresaba al ejército, sus ojos son color chocolates, muy cálidos-ella miró soñadoramente al cielo, olvidando sus preocupaciones momentáneamente. Kanda no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente-en fin, su apariencia es toda la que se espera de un coronel. De carácter, bueno, depende si está en el trabajo o en la casa. Cuando está trabajando es bastante frío y serio, piensa las cosas con meticulosidad, analizando la situación tranquilamente, es un hábito que yo también adquirí con el pasar de los años-sonrió la joven y Kanda comprendió porque a veces miraba fijamente algunas conductas de los miembros de la orden-pero en la casa, es harina de otro costal, es una versión militarizada de Komui.

-Vaya, tu padre parece ser todo un personaje.

-Y en verdad lo es-la chica le sonrió pero luego se volvió a poner seria. Kanda interpretó que le volvía la preocupación sobre su padre pero la realidad era otra, Amy quería saber más sobre Kanda así que le preguntó a su maestro que le contó sobre el nacimiento de Kanda. Quería preguntarle al exorcista pero temía que fuera a reaccionar mal, decidió no preguntar nada y esperar a que se tuvieran más confianza-Kanda…

-Hm.

-Gracias, por escucharme.

-Tsk.

No volvieron a hablar durante todo el viaje pero en el vagón se respiraba un aire pacífico, las tensiones se habían eliminado con el relato de la pelirroja y solo esperaban silenciosamente a llegar a Bucarest.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran, los nervios de Amy regresaron e inconscientemente se aferró al brazo de Kanda, al principio esperó que este la apartara bruscamente. Pero el japonés no hizo nada, solo comenzó a caminar con la chica aferrada a su brazo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Notó como temblaba ligeramente, la piel de porcelana de su compañera estaba perlada por el sudor frío, respiraba entrecortadamente y se aferraba con más fuerza a su brazo. _"Vaya que tiene nervios"_ Pensó el japonés para sí. Nunca había visto así a su compañera, por lo general se mostraba desafiante ante cualquier obstáculo pero ahora, se mostraba vacilante y frágil.

A lo lejos divisaron una silueta masculina, todas las características de la silueta concordaban con la descripción que le había dado su compañera. Frente a ellos estaba el Coronel Roger Black que miraba asesinamente al japonés por estar tan cerca de su adorada hijita.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 4 _**"Papá, soy una exorcista"**_

El hombre era realmente intimidante, mucho más alto que Kanda que solo le regresó la mirada sin decir nada. Amy miraba a su progenitor con algo de duda, su compañero no hacía nada y el coronel ya lo detestaba. Fue entonces cuando se captó de cómo iba abrazada a su compañero. Inmediatamente se separó del samurái adoptado su forma chibi y comenzando a balbucear claramente más nerviosa.

-Amy-habló el coronel con una voz gruesa y ronca, intimidante y potente, con ese tono de autoridad que tenían muchos militares-Amy-repitió ahora más suavemente abrazando a su hija. Esta quedó estática unas milésimas de segundo y luego, abrazó de vuelta a su padre, sintiendo un agradable calor en el pecho que se extendía por todo su cuerpo-bienvenida a casa-entonces ella reaccionó separándose lentamente de él, abrió ligeramente la capa mostrando su uniforme de exorcista. El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido-Tú…

-Papá, soy una exorcista-soltó de golpe, así era mejor con su padre.

-¿Exor-cista?-apenas pudo decir el hombre en estado de shock, comenzó a perder color en el rostro y sus ojos se hicieron sombríos, Amy abrazó de nuevo a Kanda y le susurró que se preparara.

-¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?-cuestionó el exorcista.

-Va a explotar.

-¡Ni hablar Daphne Amy Junet Elizabeth Black! ¡No te meterás en esa estúpida guerra! ¡Te quedarás segura aquí en Bucarest con mis amigos vigilándote las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana y los 12 meses del año!-el hombre tomó de la capa a su hija y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia donde aparentemente estaba su casa, la joven adoptó su forma chibi y miró suplicante a Kanda que tenía una ceja alzada al ver tan graciosa escena.

-Papá, enserio, déjame ir. Tengo una misión importante.

-No me importa, tú, jovencita, vienes conmigo-en esos momentos, cuando el hombre metía a su hija en la vieja casona en la cual vivían seguido del japonés-que aunque no lo admitiera quería saber cuál sería la reacción de la pequeña familia-la chica se escapó del agarre de su padre y lo encaró, con sus labios ligeramente curvados hacia abajo, el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos brillaba el enojo y el valor, desafiando a su padre.

-Roger-llamó Amy a su padre sorprendiendo tanto al hombre como al japonés-no seas infantil y compórtate como el coronel que eres. Tu bien sabes que había posibilidades de que me metiera en algo como esto. Crecí escuchando de tus grandes hazañas en la guerra. Tus amigos me entrenaron y me enseñaron sobre estrategias para la guerra, si no me convertía en exorcista, hubiera fingido ser un hombre para unirme al ejército ya fuera con o sin tu permiso.

-Hija… no quiero perderte como perdí a tu madre-explicó el hombre poniéndose repentinamente serio.

-Papá, no me vas a perder, me asignaron a un buen equipo, tengo como maestro a un general-que es el rango más importante entre los exorcistas-mis compañeros son excelentes exorcistas y tengo como compañero de entrenamiento a uno de los más fuertes de toda la orden-al oír esto, Kanda la miró sorprendido, Amy le dirigió una mirada como diciendo: "No te emociones ¿Sí? Me sigues cayendo de la patada"-no me pasará nada.

-Hija, no me engañas, están en una guerra, las posibilidades de que mueras son…

-Las mismas que tú tienes cuando vas a una misión. Arriesgas tu vida todo el tiempo papá. No somos tan diferentes ¿Sí? Entiende, hay pocas personas que pueden ser exorcistas y uno solo, haría la diferencia.

-Preferiría que te unieras al ejército.

-Militares hay muchos, exorcistas, por desgracia hay pocos.

-… no sé qué pensar Amy… ¡No! Tu no serás una exorcista-la chica lo comprendió, su padre jamás aceptaría que ella es una exorcista.

-Como sea. Kanda, vámonos.

-¿A dónde vas Amy? ¿Acaso no me oíste?

-Como dije, tenemos una misión padre y hay que cumplirla antes de que el enemigo se nos adelante-la joven caminó hasta la puerta y volteó, tal vez por última vez-siento que las cosas sean así pero… hay gente a la que quiero proteger, este es el camino que escogí y ni tú podrás hacer algo para cambiarlo, lo siento Padre, pero así son las cosas-la chica se giró y salió por la puerta seguida de su compañero. Lo guio hasta el hotel en donde se iban a hospedar para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento-murmuraba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Alguien tocó la puerta y con voz algo rasposa dijo-adelante-se sorprendió cuando vio al japonés sentarse junto a ella-en un momento salimos a buscar la inocencia, solo dame unos minutos-se excusó la chica tallando sus ojos-debes pensar que soy una tonta.

-Sí, eres una tonta-ante eso la chica lo miró mal-pero eso ya te lo había dicho cientos de veces. Oye, no es necesario que sigas siendo exorcista, hasta el momento nos las hemos arreglado bien así que puedes continuar tu vida tranquilamente-en ese momento el exorcista sintió un gran dolor situarse en su mejilla y si no cayó de la cama fue porque aguantaba muy bien pero aun así, se vio obligado a voltear el rostro por la fuerza del impacto. Miró a su compañera y estaba mirándolo con gran ira, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y de su puño izquierdo salía algo de humo. _"Lavi tenía razón, esta chica si tiene mucha fuerza en su puño izquierdo"_

-No vuelvas y óyeme bien, no vuelvas a sugerir que deje esto. Hice un juramento, no a Dios, si no a mi madre de que protegería a todos mis seres queridos, no importa el precio que tenga que pagar, yo siempre, protegeré a mis amigos. Mi padre posiblemente esté furioso conmigo y jamás acepte que soy una exorcista pero sé que él hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo y mi madre igual. Elegí ser una exorcista no por obligación, elegí esto para volverme más fuerte y evitar el sufrimiento de perder a alguien importante-la chica no pudo continuar hablando por que rompió en llanto, seguiría el ejemplo de Allen y seguiría caminando por el sendero que eligió, pero era muy doloroso, demasiado.

-Amy-para sorpresa de ambos, el japonés la abrazó tratando de consolarla, odiaba expresar sus sentimientos pero tenía que admitirlo, esa mocosa descarada se había convertido en su amiga, quizá su mejor amiga-no soy bueno en esto pero, si esto es lo que quieres, adelante, es tu vida y solo tú puedes decidir qué hacer con ella.

-Kanda… -se miraron por unos segundos y luego la chica sonrió, entre tierna y burlonamente-tienes razón, no sirves para esto.

-Tsk-el chico se levantó dispuesto a salir por la puerta pero unos brazos que lo rodearon se lo impidieron. Sintió como la chica recargaba la frente en su espalda y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Gracias, Kanda, eres un buen amigo.

-Tsk, apúrate, tenemos que encontrar la inocencia y mientras más rápido regresemos al cuartel, mejor-escuchó un: ¡Sí! Por parte de su compañera y salió de la habitación.

Se encontraba muy confundido, ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Ni si quiera había abrazado a Lenalee y la conocía desde que eran muy jóvenes pero de pronto llegaba esa chica y le cambiaba todo. Una mocosa de 16 años le había vuelto el mundo de cabeza con solo pasar un poquito de tiempo con él.

Caminó hasta la recepción del hotel y se encontró con el padre de su compañera, este se veía muy arrepentido pero en los castaños ojos del hombre pudo divisar que no tenía intención de disculparse con su hija. Se acercó hasta él y lo miró fríamente.

-¿Dónde está Amy?

-En su habitación-al notar como el hombre iba a preguntar cuál era la habitación de su hija lo detuvo-ni si quiera lo intente, se cuáles son sus intenciones y Amy ha tomado una decisión.

-Es mi hija y vendrá conmigo.

-Entonces tendrá que enfrentarse a mí-el samurái sacó su katana y la puso en el cuello del hombre-le advierto que si vuelve a hacer llorar a Amy, me las pagará muy caro, señor.

-¿A ti que te importa mi hija?

-Mucho, es mi amiga, compañera de entrenamiento y mi hermana de armas, no permitiré que sus niñerías la hagan llorar otra vez-con esta advertencia el hombre sonrió por primera vez.

-Cuídala-fue lo único que dijo y se fue con paso calmado y saludando al portero.

-¿Qué quería mi papá?-preguntó Amy llegando a su lado ya con mejor aspecto del que tenía en el cuarto.

-Llevarte con él, le dije que no lo harías y se fue-se limitó a decir el exorcista con su típico tono de voz-solo causas problemas enana.

-¡¿A quién le dices enana, estúpido arándano?!

-Tsk

El exorcista salió con sus aires de grandeza y con cara de: "Soy el mejor y quien diga lo contrario se enfrentará a mi mugen". La pelirroja sonrió cálidamente pensando "_Gracias por enfrentar a mi papá, Yu"_ Si Kanda se llegase a enterar que en su mente lo llama por su nombre de pila, seguro la mataba.

-¡Oye, enana! ¡¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o te dignarás a cumplir la misión?!  
-Ya voy arándano con patas, no me apresures que soy la que conoce mejor Bucarest-gritó para comenzar a correr llegando al lado de su compañero todavía con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 5 **"**_**Primera misión… ¡Completada! O algo así"**_

Por lo que decían los informes, se presentaban casos de lobos más grandes e inteligentes que los demás, alzó una ceja, divertida ante la ironía del asunto, Bucarest era conocido por ser el "Hogar" de los hombres lobo y ahora venían a avisarles que había ataques de lobos que presentaban las características normales en los hombres lobo. Incluso los lobos se convertían en humanos, muy salvajes pero humanos al fin y al cabo.

Soltó una ligera risa que llamó la atención de Kanda, ante la mirada interrogante por parte de su compañera ella negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto. ¿Hombres lobo? Interesante.

Al llegar al bosque, leyó de los informes sobre la ubicación de la inocencia y se sorprendió, las coordenadas coincidían con el prado en el que jugaba a las escondidas con sus amigos.

-¿Sabes dónde queda?

-Sí, solía ir mucho con mis amigos en ese lugar. Es por aquí.

La chica saltó un tronco caído y comenzó a caminar siguiendo unas señas en los árboles. Sonrió con nostalgia y diversión ya que las marcas eran en realidad… conejitos. En esos tiempos el que hizo las marcas solo sabía dibujar eso. Kanda alzó una ceja ante las señales.

-El que hizo las marcas solo sabía dibujar eso-explicó la pelirroja entre risas, al parecer ya había pasado su ataque de llanto haciendo brotar una ligera sonrisa en los labios del espadachín.

El bosque comenzó a hacerse más sombrío, los árboles estaban secos y manchados con sangre de las víctimas de los lobos. Amy recordó cuando se encontró en una situación similar, corriendo por su vida para salvarse del psicópata que la secuestró. Siguieron a los conejitos llegando finalmente al prado antes bello y lleno de flores, ahora solo mostraba cadáveres putrefactos y un olor a muerte impregnado en el ambiente.

Amy soltó un gemido al inhalar el asqueroso olor de los muertos, entre ellos reconoció a uno, reciente al ver que no tenía gusanos y las moscas solo volaban sobre él. Ese cadáver era el de su maestro de inglés de la escuela.

-El señor Mackenzie.

-¿Lo conocías?-preguntó Kanda viendo al cadáver.

-Era mi maestro de inglés cuando tenía 9 años. Nunca me agradó pero… pobre.

-Esto está hecho un asco-comentó Kanda mirando la escena.

-Concuerdo contigo, arándano parlante. Pero veo que estos lobos representan bien su papel de licántropos. Tendremos que esperar a que anochezca-dijo mirando al cielo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-En el informe decía que atacaban las noches de luna llena, si queremos encontrar la inocencia…

-Tendremos que esperar a que salgan.

-Exacto, tengo el presentimiento de que si vemos al macho alfa, conseguiremos la Inocencia.

-¿Crees que el macho alfa sea el causante?

-Tal vez… ¡El olor me está matando!-exclamó la chica para girar e internarse más al bosque.

-¿A dónde vas enana?

-Solo iré hasta donde el olor no sea tan penetrante. Sí sigo ahí vomitaré-y la joven tenía razón, no era una bonita vista la que tenían, cadáveres, algunos con gusanos en ellos.

Kanda la acompañó y se sentaron bajo un árbol esperando a que la noche los acogiera. Pasaron unas horas y algunos aullidos inundaron el lugar, ambos se levantaron de sus lugares preparando sus armas. Kanda activó su Mugen y Amy hizo aparecer una katana un tanto parecida a la de su compañero. Decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno.

Kanda pronto se vio rodeado de lobos que empezaron a atacarlo al mismo tiempo, pero no contaban con que el joven era tan buen guerrero y cuanto lobo lo atacaba, este lo cortaba con su mugen.

En cuanto a Amy, ella caminaba tranquilamente, manteniéndose alerta por cualquier señal de movimiento. Estaba algo nerviosa, era su primera misión y no quería fallarle a Kanda ya que si eso pasaba, el espadachín no pararía de restregárselo en la cara.

Un ruido la alertó haciendo que sostuviera su katana con ambas manos y se agazapara, lista para atacar. Para su sorpresa, aparecieron varios hombres, todos con aspecto salvaje y… **Desnudos**. Cosa que ocasionó que la chica se sonrojara quedando del mismo color de su cabello.

-¡Me lleva!-exclamó cuando uno de los hombres, el de aspecto más feroz se lanzó contra ella con un rugido ensordecedor en la garganta. Amy reaccionó a tiempo logrando esquivar al hombre y golpeándolo en la nuca con el mango de su katana, enseguida otro se lanzó y pronto se vio en una situación bastante peligrosa, cuantos más golpeara más hombres aparecían pero fue capaz de acabar con ellos, claro que con algunas dificultades y terminó con su uniforme bastante rasgado-¡Tomen eso perros! ¡Nadie puede con Amy Black!

-Ya lo veremos, dulzura-ante sus ojos apareció un apuesto hombre, muy alto, delgado pero con los músculos bien marcados, la piel blanca cubierta por algunas cicatrices y sangre coagulada, rasgos afilados y hermosos, cabello morado oscuro y despeinado cayendo hasta sus muslos, ojos afilados de color amarillo, las pupilas alargadas y una sonrisa arrogante adornando su rostro. Ella lo hubiera visto mal por como la había llamado pero había un pequeño e insignificante problema, lo único que cubría al hombre era un trapo viejo utilizado a modo de taparrabo-increíble que una dama como tú haya vencido a mis guerreros-el hombre aplaudió-impresionante, realmente impresionante.

-…-la chica estaba sin palabras, nunca había visto a un hombre-sobre todo tan guapo como el chico-en esas… condiciones.

-¿Pero qué pasa, dulzura? ¿El lobo te comió la lengua?-dijo el hombre con sorna y burla logrando fastidiar a la exorcista.

-Cierra la boca imbécil. Entrega la inocencia-exigió sabiendo que él era el líder de la manada.

-No lo haré, cariño, disfruto mucho siendo humano y no dejaré esto por nada del mundo.

-Entonces te obligaré.

-Inténtalo si quieres-el hombre apareció detrás de ella logrando paralizarla-dulzura-un dolor agudo recorrió su cuello. La estaba mordiendo. Soltó un grito desgarrador y cayó inconsciente. El hombre la sostuvo antes de que cayera completamente. La cargó entre sus brazos, acunándola como si fuera un bebé y comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos.

Kanda había vencido a todos los lobos que, para su desgracia, le habían causado problemas. Su cabello estaba suelto y algo enmarañado, la parte superior de su traje estaba desgarrada y en su pecho se lucían tres grandes cortadas hechas por uno de los lobos.

De pronto escuchó un grito de Amy cosa que lo alertó. Comenzó a correr hacia donde se había escuchado el grito y cuando llegó vio a muchos hombres desnudos tirados en el piso, inconscientes. Notó que algunos pedazos de tela se encontraban tirados en el piso, pertenecían al uniforme de su compañera pero de ella, no había rastros. Algo muy malo debió pasarle como para que lograran tomarla prisionera. La llamó unas cuantas veces pero nadie respondió logrando alertarlo.

Por alguna extraña razón la idea de que su compañera estuviera en peligro lo enloquecía de sobre manera. Pensó en la posibilidad de que ella estuviera muerta y eso lo angustió más. Gritó desesperado unas cuantas veces pero de nuevo le respondió un silencio sepulcral.

Notó un ligero rastro de sangre en el piso y decidió seguirlo. Supuso que la sangre era de su compañera y eso le incitó a correr, siguiendo el caminito de sangre que se había formado.

El camino terminaba en una cueva de la cual salía un pequeño resplandor, se adentró en ella y la imagen que vio lo dejó congelado y lleno de ira, odio, sorpresa y de nuevo ira.

Su compañera tirada en el piso, con el cuello vendado por un trapo viejo, encima de ella, un chico semidesnudo que la estaba besando. Lo peor de todo era que su compañera estaba inconsciente por lo que el "tipejo ese" se estaba aprovechando de ella.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Déjala!-gritó el samurái blandiendo su espada. El "tipejo ese" lo miró sin interés levantándose.

-¿Tú quién eres?

-El que va a patearte el trasero.

Ambos se lanzaron a atacar comenzando una sanguinaria pelea. Ninguno se rendía y se podría decir que peleaban por la pelirroja que estaba tranquilamente dormida encima de una improvisada cama de hojas hecha por el lobo.

Kanda atacaba con su mugen y el otro había sacado sus garras que eran tan fuertes como el acero y filosas como la katana de Kanda. Ambos estaban muy heridos pero se negaban a rendirse.

-El ganador se queda con la dulzura-propuso el lobo con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo enfurecer más a Kanda.

-Su nombre es Amy, no "dulzura"-el espadachín hizo una muy mala imitación de la voz del hombre que se puso serio.

Ambos reanudaron la pelea sin saber que la joven ya había despertado y los miraba entre divertida y enojada. Divertida porque ambos estaban en una nubecita de polvo de la cual solo sobresalían piernas, brazos y la katana de Kanda. Enojada porque se sentía como si fuera un objeto, ¿Qué se creían esos dos como para apostarla? Al cabo de un rato se fastidió y detuvo la pelea adentrándose a la nubecita y golpeando a ambos hombres con su puño izquierdo mandándolos a volar ocasionando que se estrellaran contra las paredes de la cueva.

-Espero que con esto dejen de pelearse como niños pequeños. ¡¿Y quién les dio permiso de apostarme?!

-Dulzura-comenzó el lobo.

-Que se llama Amy, perro sarnoso.

-Como sea niñita.

-Se ve que no te has mirado en un río-masculló Kanda muy indignado.

-Como decía. Dulzura, así son las cosas, un macho tiene que luchar por su hembra.

-1.- No soy de nadie 2.- No soy un animal como para que me digas "hembra" y 3.- No seas bestia ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba que en efecto, eres una-contra atacó la pelirroja sacándole una sonrisa arrogante a Kanda-no sonrías que también pienso lo mismo de ti, Kanda. Ahora, ya que ustedes dos, par de animales, se han calmado, ¿Eres compatible con la inocencia verdad?

-En efecto.

-Bien. Tu intelecto es el mismo que el de un humano.

-Así es.

-En ese caso, vendrás con nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron ambos hombres, aunque con diferentes tonos, el lobo lo decía muy feliz y Kanda, furioso.

-Así es, si manejas bien tu inocencia puedes convertirte en exorcista así que Kanda te prestará algo de su ropa y…

-¿Y porque yo?

-No creo que le queden bien mis vestidos. Como decía, Kanda te "Prestará"-remarcó la palabra-algo de su ropa y vendrás con nosotros para que inicies tu entrenamiento. Pero tienes que volver a la normalidad a los lobos.

-¿No tengo otra opción?-preguntó el lobo.

-No, no tienes-el hombre asintió fingiendo una cara de resignación aunque los dos exorcistas sabía que por dentro estaba brincando de la emoción-ahora nos queda otro asunto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Firulais o ¡Ya sé! Fido-sugirió Kanda.

-Muy graciosito niña-rió sarcásticamente el lobo-llámenme Wulfgar.

-Que original-dijo sarcásticamente Kanda ganando un zape por parte de su compañera.

-Bueno, Wulfgar. Bienvenido a la guerra-la chica le sonrió animadamente tendiéndole la mano. Cuando este la tomó dispuesto a besarla, la pelirroja lo lanzó al aire estrellándolo contra el piso-no creas que no me di cuenta de que intentaste aprovecharte de mí, maldito degenerado.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 6 _**"Extraños sucesos"**_

Todos miraron sorprendidos al nuevo integrante de la Orden y era normal, aquél hombre era muy… peculiar. En sus ojos se distinguía un brillo salvaje y despedía un aire animal, como si en cualquier momento fuera a soltar un gruñido o a aullar, si tan solo supieran.

Entonces, el nuevo pasó con Komui para analizar su inocencia y asignarle a un equipo. Kanda solo lo miraba con odio, ni si quiera miraba así a Allen, por lo que todos dedujeron que entre ambos exorcistas existía una gran rivalidad. La única que parecía normal era la pelirroja que simplemente ignoraba las miradas que le dedicaba el lupino.

En todo el día no volvieron a ver a Wulfgar para alivio de Kanda y Amy que estaban un poco… nerviosos por el joven, aunque las razones eran muy diferentes y al ver las caras que ponían cuando mencionaban al de ojos amarillos, todos reían. El general deseaba que le asignaran al nuevo pero rápidamente lo callaban un furioso Kanda y una horrorizada Amy que aunque no tenía nada en contra Wulfgar, si la ponía nerviosa las constantes miradas que este le dirigía.

-Oye, Amy-preguntó un confundido Mickey-¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa cuando mencionan al nuevo?

-Algún día, te contaré pero por el momento le rezo a Dios, Buda, Anubis, Zeus y Chuck Norris que no lo asignen al equipo del General Tiedoll.

-¿Chuck Norris?

-No preguntes.

Todos quedaron con la duda sobre ese sujeto que mencionó la pelirroja la cual con una sonrisita nerviosa decidió retirarse a su cuarto. En el camino no dejó de pensar en Kanda y en su cara de enfado cuando peleaba contra Wulfgar, había sido totalmente gracioso pero… "_Allen me mencionó que busca a una persona… ¿Me pregunto quién será? ¿Su novia?"_ Amy sintió algo resquebrajarse ante el pensamiento de que su compañero tuviera novia, era algo que… no soportaba, pero no le extrañaría, Kanda, si bien era un idiota enojón y bruto, era muy apuesto ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Kanda no era apuesto! Aunque tenía unos hermosos ojos tan profundos, rasgos tan afilados y hermosos contrastando con su ceño fruncido "_Luna: párale ya, Amy, no te puedes enamorar de ese"_ Su contraparte tenía razón, no debía enamorarse de Kanda, solo saldría herida y no quería eso, no otra vez, sería demasiado para ella.

-Vas muy distraída-una voz resonó en el solitario pasillo, perteneciente al joven albino.

-Allen, sí, vengo un poco distraída.

-¿Es por Kanda?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Se te notaba mucho, siempre pones esa mirada cuando peleas con él.

-¿Mirada?

-Sí, tus ojos se suavizan mucho.

-¿Y cómo notas eso, Allen?

-Etto…-el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso y sudaba frío.

-Tranquilo hombre, no me tienes que decir si no quieres. Aunque supongo que eres muy observador… yo siempre te vi cómo alguien muy despistado, la verdad.

-Creo que de hecho, si soy despistado. Entonces… si pensabas en Kanda.

-Sí, sobre lo que me dijiste la vez pasada y sobre lo que me contó Tiedoll.

-¿Qué te contó el general?

-Eso creo que es un asunto privado y que prometí guardaría en secreto, lo siento.

-Entiendo, supongo que asuntos de equipo.

-Algo así-ambos se sonrieron amigablemente sintiendo un lazo formarse entre ellos, un sentimiento cálido y fraternal-oye, ¿Y Link? Se me hace raro que no esté contigo.

-Lo mandaron a un asunto extraño, confidencial, según él.

-Lástima, me agrada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Link, me agrada-al notar la mirada de extrañeza de Allen se sonrojó-¿Qué?

-¿Te agrada Link? ¿Link?

-Sí, se ve que es buena persona aparte de que…

-¿De qué…?

-Es muy apuesto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Link apuesto?! ¡¿El inspector se te hace guapo?!

-Etto…

-¡Mi alumna está creciendo!-se escucharon unos lloriqueos por parte del hombre de cabellos despeinados-¡Yu, nuestra niña está enamorada!

-¡No me digas Yu!-notó la intensa mirada de Kanda sobre ella y se sonrojó.

-General, no me enamoré de Link, solo pienso que es apuesto, nada más, solo eso, no exagere-explicó Amy sonrojada y moviendo los brazos cómicamente en su forma chibi-además no es mi tipo a mí me vienen más las personas como… ¡Nadie!

-Vamos hija, dile a tu padre quien es de tu tipo-se escuchó una voz imponente detrás de la chica, Kanda se tensó, Allen miró intimidado al hombre y Tiedoll tenía un brillo curioso en sus ojos-¿No piensas decirme, cielo?

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es obvio, me uniré a la Orden.

-Pero ¡¿Y la milicia?! ¡¿Y tus amigos?!

-Mis amigos vienen también, la milicia no importa, prefiero tenerte de cerca y cuidarte a estar en casa todo angustiado y aburrido.

-¿Arrastraste al Teniente Charles, al Mayor Maximillian y a Kamui a este asunto de la Orden? ¡No puedes hacer eso papá!

-Puedo, lo hice y no me detendrás.

-Pero… pero…

-Nada de peros Cabo-se escuchó una voz más potente que la del hombre pelirrojo, un hombre alto, de músculos muy desarrollados, cabellos rubios y cortos ligeramente despeinados, piel blanca y ojos verdes se puso enfrente de Amy la cual se puso rígida-¿Acaso está desobedeciendo órdenes de un superior?

-¡No señor!

-Hombre, no seas tan rígido con la pequeña-apareció otro más bajo y delgado que el rubio, de cabellos castaños ni largos ni cortos, piel pálida y ojos color miel, de sonrisa amable y cálida-Cadete Amy-el hombre hizo un saludo militar que fue correspondido por la chica.

-Ustedes y sus saludos militares-una voz suave inundó el pasillo, un apuesto hombre hizo aparición, de largos cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta, pero aun así los cabellos le llegaban a las rodillas, su rostro delicado y amable era enmarcado por unos cuantos mechones y su fleco cubría los azules ojos, un hombre increíblemente apuesto-Amy, que alegría verte.

-A mí también me da gusto, Kamui-la chica notó las miradas confundidas-y enojadas por parte del samurái-de sus compañeros-etto… chicos, ellos son mi familia: mi padre Roger, el teniente Charles-señaló al de cabellos castaños-el Mayor Maximillian-el hombre hizo un saludo militar-y Kamui, mi padrino-el hombre sonrió amablemente. La joven se giró a su familia y comenzó a presentar a sus amigos-ellos son el General Froi Tiedoll-el hombre sonrió y saludó con la mano-Allen Walker-el albino hizo una reverencia-y mi compañero Yuu Kanda.

-Tsk.

-Tú-Roger parecía enojado, miraba con ira al compañero de su hija que solo le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

-¿Ya se conocían?

-Cuando fueron a Bucarest, tuve la desgracia de conocer al chico-masculló el pelirrojo con un fondo de llamas extendiéndose detrás de él.

-Bien, Amy, iremos a la cafetería, nos vemos después-dijo Kamui mientras los otros dos arrastraban a Roger que gritaba cosas como: "No dejaré a mi princesita con ese bastardo hijo del mal"-un placer conocerlos-el hombre siguió a sus amigos mientras trataba de calmar al coronel.

-Tu familia es muy… peculiar-mencionó Allen con una gotita recorriendo su sien.

-Algo pero… así los quiero.

-Tu padrino es muy joven.

-No creas, es más viejo que mi papá.

-¡¿Más viejo?!

-Sí, ya va para los 50-los tres exorcistas miraron impresionados a Amy-tiene 47 años y parece de 20, ¿Cómo le hace? No tengo ni la más mínima idea-mientras hablaban había comenzado a caminar seguida de sus compañeros-sí, Kanda también caminaba con ellos por más increíble que parezca-al doblar la esquina se topó con una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, piel blanca y ojos azules que la miraba con cierta curiosidad plasmada en sus ojos.

**Holis, yo sé, tardé mucho en actualizar pero la universidad me está chupando la vida, demasiado trabajo por hacer y muy poco tiempo, pero aquí está el cap. que lo disfruten.**


End file.
